


Tear Down the Sky

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Kylo Ren Ruins Everything, M/M, Starkiller Base, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: As Starkiller Base collapses, Hux and Mitaka have two final conversations.





	Tear Down the Sky

“The oscillator is failing, sir. The planetary core is now irreversibly unstable.”  
         Hux’s thoughts are still surprisingly clear as he asks, “How long until complete collapse?”  
         “Approximately one hundred twenty minutes, sir.”  
         His mind now hissing a mantra of _shit, shit, shit, shit,_ he announces a mass evacuation order over the PA system. If he can’t keep the rising anxiety out of his voice, perhaps that’s for the best. When the men on the base hear his near-panic, hopefully they’ll be more likely to follow emergency procedures. Which are currently: _Get the fuck out._ They need to save as many personnel as possible in order to regroup from this loss.  
         His heart thuds in his chest and his stomach flips an instant before his conscious brain catches up.  
         Men on the base.  
         Mitaka.  
         Mitaka’s there.  
         He covers his gaping mouth with a gloved hand and nearly heaves. Everything else takes a backseat as he removes his comm and pages the lieutenant on their private frequency. Five seconds pass. Eight. No answer.  
    _No, no, no, no, no—_  
         “Sir?” Dopheld’s voice has a wavering timbre.  
         Hux’s words come out in a breathless tumble. “Thank the bloody Maker you answered. Are you safe?”  
         There’s a responding noise that could be either a sob or a bitter laugh, but the audio isn’t clear enough to differentiate. “For the moment, sir.”  
         “Drop the formalities, Dopheld. Get the hell out of there. The planet is going to collapse.”  
         “I’m assisting with the evacuation per protocol and will leave when it’s my turn—”  
         “Aren’t you listening? Fuck turns. Get out alive and get back here.”  
         “But—”  
         “Shut the hell up, Phel. Everything’s falling apart. I can’t lose you, too.” He notices he’s been clenching and unclenching his fingers into fists. His knuckles have gone numb.  
         “Oh.” Dopheld’s voice is awfully small.  
         “So find a transport and commandeer the first seat you can find. At blaster-point, if need be. Murder anyone who stands in your way. That’s a bloody order, Lieutenant Mitaka.”  
         Dopheld sounds distracted as he answers, “Yes, sir.”  
         “And call me back the instant you’re en route to the _Finalizer_.”

 

Dopheld leans back against the wall in resignation and comms Hux. This is the quietest location he could find, and although he’s away from the chaos of a mostly failed evacuation, he can feel the doomed planet rumbling beneath his feet.  
         “This is Hux,” the general responds, likely answering the message before checking to see the caller’s identity.  
         “Armitage.”  
         “Phel,” Hux breathes in audible relief. “What’s your ETA?”  
         Mitaka lets out a long sigh as he digs into his coat pockets for his cigarra case and sparker. “None. No transports remaining.”  
         “Fuck. I’m on my way down myself, but I’ve been tasked with finding and rescuing _Lord Ren_.” He spits the title and name like curses. “If I can, I’ll come for you when I’m finished.”  
         “There won’t be any time for that, Armitage.”  
         “No,” Hux admits with a long sigh. “No, there won’t. Bloody hells, what am I going to do without you?”  
         Mitaka grins with the cigarra clamped between his teeth as he lights it. Once he sucks in the first deep drag, he answers, “Wipe these fucking terrorists off the face of the  galaxy for a start.”  
         “I swear I will. But, Phel.”  
         “Yes?”  
         A long beat passes. “I love you. I know I haven’t said it enough. But I do.”  
         “Thanks,” he says with a smile. The air makes his exposed teeth ache. “And you know how much I love you, Armitage.”  
         “I’ve something to ask you. Even though it’s more or less meaningless now.”  
         “What’s that?”  
         “If this weren’t happening, if it were still a possibility… Would you marry me?”  
         A tear runs down his cold cheek before lodging itself in the corner of his mouth. “In a heartbeat. Yes.”  
         “Thank you. I would’ve been so lucky to spend the coming decades with you.”  
         “I feel the same.”  
         “I… I already purchased rings. I think I’ll wear mine starting today.”  
         “Oh. I wish I had mine for now.” To die wearing. Dopheld feels that would be a powerful symbol. Perhaps he’d feel a bit less alone.  
         “I need to go,” Hux decides with a long sigh. “The shuttle’s landing.”  
         “Goodbye, Armitage. It’s been an honour and a privilege to serve with you, let alone to be with you.”  
         “You’re the best man I’ve ever had the good fortune to know. Thank you.”  
         “You’re very welcome,” Dopheld chokes out.  
         “I will love you as long as I exist.”  
         “Same here.” He laughs quietly, already resigned when he adds, “Although that’s not likely to be much longer now.”  
         “Farewell, Dopheld.”  
         When the line falls silent, Dopheld crushes his cigarra out against the durasteel wall and promptly lights another. There’s no point worrying about long-term health consequences now. Judging by the shuddering below his feet and the avalanches in the distance, he has less than sixty minutes to live. With the call to Hux finished, he has nothing left to accomplish in life. So he’ll see if he can finish this pack while he’s waiting.


End file.
